metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
DLC Developer Blog 1
A copy of Deep Silver and 4A's blog on the Metro: Last Light DLC pack, The Faction Pack. The Faction Pack When we started thinking about DLC for Metro: Last Light, there were a few rules we decided to stick to. First, and most importantly – nothing that was intended for the full game would be ‘cut’ to become DLC. And secondly, the DLC must not change the ending, or affect the main game in any way. We wanted the DLC to feel stand-alone – if you played and completed Metro: Last Light, you have truly completed the game. There is no ‘alternate ending’ or ‘prologue’ that you now have to purchase to get the ‘complete’ experience . Artyom’s story in Metro: Last Light is self-contained, and definitively concluded in the full game. Instead, we wanted to explore Metro’s gameplay systems, and create some content that took advantage of the new mechanics and improvements we built into Metro: Last Light that would not fit into the main campaign. First up is the Faction Pack. This contains three original single-player missions, each told from the perspective of a different character. And in fact, each character is a ‘specialist’ from the three major factions… As ‘Artyom’ in Metro: Last Light, we tried to make the player always consider the consequences of their actions – you decide if he is a cold, deadly killer, or a more compassionate humanitarian (and your choices throughout will determine which ending of the game you get). In the Faction pack, your motives are less ambiguous – and that meant we could give the player the moral freedom to cut loose without fear! ''In mission 1 you play as a Special Detachment Sniper of the Red Line, and are tasked with infiltrating a Reich outpost - a large, complex environment where stealth is a necessity. We actually really wanted to include a Sniper sequence in Metro, but it seemed like a hackneyed idea for the campaign and not quite true to Artyom. But now, you play as one of the Reds’ most feared snipers, and it all makes sense J'' We give you some new silenced weapons, including a deadly fast-action sniper rifle, and fans of Metro 2033 should recognise the environment too – we’ve taken the desolate Reich Outpost guarding the entrance to Black Station, and re-imagined it with the new dynamic weather and lighting effects we implemented in the 4A Engine for Last Light. ''Mission 2 casts you as a Reich ‘Heavy’ – a heavily armoured walking tank, equipped with some of the most powerful armaments in the Metro, including the makeshift chain gun and the esoteric Volt Driver (a truly unique weapon that uses and electromagnetic charge to accelerate Tihar ammo to deadly velocities).'' Again, in Metro: Last Light we didn’t want to put Artyom in a position where we had to slaughter countless enemies. And we had to carefully balance the amount of ammunition and resources in the game to suit the story… Well it’s fair to say that these considerations do not apply to this Reich trooper! We wanted to give you the most explosive weapons to play with, and not make you feel guilty for using them… The mission takes place on the Frontline – a war-ravaged underground bridge that divides the two armies’ positions, and yes, it’s the level of the same name from Metro 2033 ''Lastly, Mission 3 is where we have experimented with the core Metro gameplay quite radically.'' You play as a Polis Ranger trainee, tasked with exploring and reclaiming artefacts from the ruined Library (yep, the same Great Library from Metro 2033 – recognise a theme?) Starting in a safe zone with a pistol, limited ammo and equipment, you must venture forth and explore this large, non-linear surface environment, being mindful of the amount of clear air left on your filter. Filters can only be bought with cash – and cash can only be earned by trading the treasures you find. Each foray to the surface presents a ‘time of no return’ dynamic – have you left enough time to return to the safe zone? To help you, you are able to light torches and screw in light-bulbs to mark your route (just like Theseus unwinding the thread as he makes his way to the heart of the labyrinth…) We hope you enjoy these three slices of Metro gameplay, and that players of Metro 2033 like how we’ve reimagined these three fan-favourite levels. Our next piece of DLC is the ‘Tower Pack’ – it’s completely different from the Faction Pack, and we’ll be talking about it next time on this blog. Until then – ‘Have a safe trip.’ -by Deep Silver on Friday 12th of July, 2013 Category:Metro Last Light Category:Faction Pack DLC Category:Developer Blogs